


four letter word

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Not really tbh, Other, Studying, why am i like this why do people read my stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto pursed his lips. "It's just... ya know, Akaashi... Kuroo's my main!"</p><p>Akaashi blinked down at their textbook for a few moments before looking up at Bokuto. "Did you just call me a side hoe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be something for bokuaka week but then none of the prompts appealed to me so this is what happened instead

They _were_ supposed to be studying. But, obviously, none of that happened when Bokuto decided to retreat to his phone, giggling and cackling at something he was texting back and forth to Kuroo. Akaashi wasn't jealous obviously, but they were a bit annoyed that they weren't able to study for their upcoming test with all the noise.

"'Kaashi, I'm gonna send you this video Kuroo just sent me," they heard Bokuto say distractedly, and Akaashi sighed before taking out their phone.

Sure enough, their phone beeped with the notification of a new message.

 

>>  _<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o>_

 

Akaashi raised their eyebrows as they clicked, and when they turned to ask their boyfriend what exactly was going on, he was too busy laughing and falling on the floor. They snorted, trying to hide their chuckling by covering their mouth with one hand, and let their eyes fall back to their textbook.

"Don't hide your laugh, Akaashi!!" Bokuto shouted, throwing his arms around his partner's waist and pressing his face against their back. "It's cute!! Like the rest of you!! But your laugh is super _super_ cute!"

They couldn't help it—they chuckled. Turning around halfway, Akaashi let their fingers run through Bokuto's slowly-flattening hair and tugged on his collar lightly. "Come on, Bokuto-san, we need to study." When Bokuto didn't budge, Akaashi scoffed. "You may be good at math, but you struggle with science."

Bokuto's head immediately shot up. "Kuroo helps me with science!! Mostly chemistry, but..." He frowned, and then turned his head away. "Studying is so boring... Can't we do something _else_ instead!!"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

Bokuto's face flushed. "NOT LIKE THAT!!" he practically screamed, but then paused. He blinked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin. "Unless you _want_ to, I mean... I wouldn't be opposed."

They chuckled again, shaking their head, and then pulled on Bokuto's ear. "C'mon, Koutarou, let's finish up and then we can do something _more_ fun." 

Bokuto was immediately at it, scooting beside Akaashi and picking up the textbook. After a few minutes, he looked up blankly, "What is the test about again?"

"It's your test," Akaashi replied. "We're in different years, remember?"

"Oh..." Bokuto's voice trailed off, but then he let out an excited gasp when his phone buzzed again. He picked it up, nearly dropping the phone in the process, and eagerly read the new message. Akaashi watched as he laughed, and tapped out an excited reply.

"Why don't you stop texting pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san and actually study?" Akaashi asked, glancing out of the corner of their eye to peer at their boyfriend.

"What?"

"Why don't you stop texting Kuroo-san and actually study?"

Bokuto pursed his lips. "It's just... ya know, Akaashi... Kuroo's my main!"

Akaashi blinked down at their textbook for a few moments before looking up at Bokuto. "Did you just call me a side hoe?"

When Bokuto didn't answer, but only got more and more progressively sweatier, Akaashi covered their mouth with their hand to keep from laughing aloud. They snorted loudly, feeling the back of their neck burn, before eventually bursting into true laughter. Akaashi hated their laugh—they snorted between each giggle and sometimes they laughed so hard it was only inaudible wheezing with a loud inhale every so often.

Once they managed to recollect themself, they turned to Bokuto and bit their lip to keep from laughing again. His entire face was red, and he had dropped his phone on the floor. His jaw slacked open, he stammered a bit before slamming his hands against his knees and shouting, "Keiji is the cutest!!"

This time, Akaashi was the one to go red. They scoffed, shaking their head, rapping their pencil against their textbook. "No, I'm not," they denied, and before Bokuto could yell again, added, "Koutarou is the cutest."

Bokuto sputtered something, apparently still unused to the use of his first name, and Akaashi leaned into kiss him softly. It took Bokuto a few moments to settle down, but once he did, he sighed against Akaashi's lips, his hands immediately moving to grip his partner's waist lightly.

Akaashi let their pencil fall against the table, one of their hands going to Bokuto's shoulder and the other to hold his jaw. Their lips glided over each other smoothly, calm and patient. Akaashi slid their body closer to their boyfriend, tilting their head with a small sigh to deepen the kiss. Immediately, Bokuto went into action, and one of his hands cradled the back of Akaashi's head to pull them closer. His tongue traced their bottom lip, and Akaashi pulled back teasingly for a moment. They smirked, taking note of his frustration, and leaned in until their lips were just barely brushing.

Bokuto retaliated by snipping Akaashi's bottom lip between his teeth and biting, tugging gently. Akaashi accidentally moaned quietly, their grip on Bokuto's shoulder tightening. They clashed their lips together again, a bit more roughly this time, and flicked their tongue inside Bokuto's mouth. His tongue traced the other's, his hands moving along Akaashi's sides and trailing downwards to their thighs. Akaashi shifted, rocking their body to press against Bokuto, and wrapped their arms around his neck. 

Bokuto leaned forward, pushing Akaashi down against the floor, and loomed over them with one hand on each side of their head. Akaashi just smiled, laughing softly. Their boyfriend looked so beautiful all disheveled and excited.

"How about we're both the cutest?" they asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Bokuto beamed. "Yes!! We'll be the cutest couple of all!!!" Before Akaashi could kiss him again, Bokuto had already jumped up and was typing furiously on his phone. "I'm gonna rub our cuteness in Kuroo's face!!"

Akaashi leaned up on their elbows, rolling their eyes, and fished around for their phone. Once they unlocked it, they realized they had two messages from Kenma,

 

>> _why is Kuro screaming about the history of japan_

>> _i feel like this is koutarou's fault_

 

They laughed under their breath, and typed out a reply,

 

>> it is.

>> i'm trapped as a side hoe right now.

 

Kenma's reply came in moments.

 

>> _ive been stuck like that for years_

>> _apparently being together with Kuro for years doesn't break the no homo he has with koutarou_

 

"KEIJI!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT KUROO BECAUSE _WE'RE_ THE CUTER COUPLE AND _NOT_ HIM AND KENMA!!!!"

Akaashi rolled their eyes.

 

>> i'm pretty sure you know kuroo-san loves you the most

 

>> _obviously_

>> _one time he made a shrine to a picture of me sleeping_

>> _more proof we're the cutest couple_

 

Akaashi narrowed their eyes.

 

>> you're on, furry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean akaashi doesnt snort when they laugh
> 
> scream at me on [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
